The Portal
by Lifespassion
Summary: Something tells me thats not a special effect Jensen. Jensen and Jared are having issues with thier girlfriends, then Sam and Dean fall through and things get even more complicated. Its a shortstory I wrote for school
1. Chapter 1

**This story was nothing more than a make up assignment for my Media studies class. Well, the options were do research projects on the wonderful world of media or write a short fictitious story involving an actor, comedian, musician etc. **

**So obviously I decided on Jenson Akles and Jared Padeleki. Then of course I wanted to show the differences between the characters and actors. Of course I do not know Jensen or Jared personally, unfortunately, and I in no way mean to say that these are there exact personalities in real life but I have watched some of the extra features, bloopers and interviews…this is how I imagine them.**

**I decided to devide it into two chapters, because I mostly like to make my chapters between 1000-2000 words and who short story was over 2500 so…yeah. please read and review and I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for my teacher.**

***

The Portal

By Lifespassion

Chapter One

_**(This quote was not in the original short story, but I very much enjoy including other media sources in my stories. This quote is from the, title, short story in the anthology "Iterations". If you get a chance, some of the stories are quite a good read, more so for people who like hard core science fiction though.)**_

_"It took a while to work out, but I could now slip between worlds…to other possibilities…I traveled to them, world after world, iteration after iteration,"-** Iterations, Robert J. Sawyer**_

Sam Winchester stood in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night, in total and complete silence. His brother Dean was out here somewhere, but where? Sam looked around, his brown eyes searching blindly in the dark. It was near pitch black, the stars were covered by an eerie grey mass of cloud.

A twig snapped, Sam spun to the right, the direction from which the sound had come. He tossed his head slightly moving the soft brown locks out of his eyes. He raised his pistol and waited. "Dean?" he called out "Dean." There was no answer. Suddenly he was knocked forward onto the ground. The pistol flew out of his hand and landed at the base of a tree a few meters away. He turned to face his assailant, his eyes widened…and then he burst into laughter.

"Cut!" yelled the director "Jenson what the hell are you doing?" Demanded Eric, the director, his hands folded across his chest. "I know you two like to have fun on set but I thought I said no more for at least this week, seriously do you know how much it costs to keeps these cameras rolling.

Jensen Ackles, also known as Dean, just smiled. It had been the makeup lady's idea, not his…at least not this time. Hey, she had been a real sweetie, and she was damn pretty too. "Sorry boss, just couldn't resist."

"I like it," piped Jared, the actor who played Sam, picking himself up off the ground and brushing off his customary dark tan fabric jacket. "I think it suits you bro."

"Awww shut up Samantha," they all still had pictures from when the makeup girl had done Jared up to look like a girl. Jensen had sworn that he would never be caught dead doing the same, but here he was standing on set, caught on camera in drag.

"I told you before I am not in love with you because of the character that you play on screen. I love you for who you are Jared, not for Sam…or anyone else you've been." Caren's voice was loud. Her big blue eyes were bright with tears.

"I don't believe you."

"Why?" she demanded moving closer. The trailer was small, especially since Jared wasn't exactly short. At six foot four he towered over Caren. He leaned back up against the counter.

"Because anytime I start acting like myself you start flipping out."

"If yourself is only, treating me like a trophy and eating lots of candy all at once then yes…yes I do not like you, but I know you are much more than that Jared."

"Really? how do you know that." He was more upset with himself than with Caren but he was having trouble keeping things to himself today. He had been in T.V and movies for years now, playing other people who lived different lives then he did, so long that he was no longer entirely sure of who he was when he wasn't on camera.

"Because," she protested.

"Because why?"

"Oh, just because." she said frustrated. She threw her hands up in the air and slapped them down on her supermodel legs "You know what? I don't have time to deal with this bull right now Jared. Have fun with your shooting today," she stepped out of the trailer and slammed the door behind her.

"I am not afraid of commitment."

"Yes you are," said the voice coming over the phone, it was Dianna, Jensen's girlfriend.

"No I'm not, Dean may be afraid of commitment but I am not." he said trying to joke about his character.

"Yes you are, you are exactly like him," he could tell she was getting hysterical on the other side of the line.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Last I checked I do not go around driving an Impala and fighting demons."

"But you do get all the girls."

"For the last time Dianna I did not sleep with anyone else, especially not Gwen." His voice was a little more harsh than usual as he referred to the hot, on set, sound engineer.

"Uggg." she hung up the phone in his ear.

"Dammit," he picked up the phone and dialed again, but she had turned off her cell phone. "Women, gotta' love em'" Jensen hung up the phone and ran his hand through his short dirty blond hair.

A knock at the door caused Jensen to jump slightly. He went over and opened up the door to his shiny actors trailer. Jared was standing there with his hands in his pockets. The two were constantly bickering and one-upping each other but after five years on the same set together…they were friends. They really had developed a sort of brotherly love-hate relationship, which was good since it lent a hand to their on screen chemistry as they played the role of the Winchester Brothers.

"What's up?" asked Jensen, moving aside so Jared could come in. He shook his head, it still bugged him that the person cast to be his little brother, was a couple inches taller than him and Jensen, well he was taller than average to begin with.

"Caren."

"What happened this time?" Jensen sat down on the couch and handed Jared a glass of coke.

"She thinks there's more to me then there is. What's up with you?" he asked changing the subject, he really didn't want to talk about why he had an issue with her thinking there was more to him than there was.

"Dianna thinks I cheated on her with Gwen."

"Again?" asked Jared surprised "I thought you convinced her just last week that you and Gwen never had a thing. You did never have a thing right?"

"Right, and right again. You would think that the fact that I am more soft spoken and less of a womanizer in real life than I am as Dean Winchester would have registered by now."

"How long has it been anyway?"

"Six months." answered Jensen taking a drink. The trailer started to rock, furiously. Their drinks spilled and both reached for the wall to steady themselves.

"Ha, ha very funny guys," said Jared, rather loudly.

"Hey cut it out," yelled Jensen, pissed off at the mess they were making of what was basically his home away from home.

The rocking only increased and both the boys lost their footing. Jensen looked up as the front of his trailer seemed to swirl.

"What the hell is that?" asked Jared yelling over the wind that had started up inside the small trailer.

"I don't know," Jensen yelled back "But I swear whoever is responsible for this is going to be in serious trouble when I get through with them. Both watched as the swirl turned black and opened up what appeared to be a gaping hole.

Two people came flying through, backwards and head over heals. The trailer stopped rocking and the swirl closed up, leaving the room eerily quiet. Both Jensen and Jared's jaws dropped as they got a good look at who had just fallen through.

"Something tells me that's not a special effect Jensen."

***

**Well, what did you think. I am totally open to literary criticism on this story. Some of my stories I just like feedback on whether you liked it or not and what you liked, but this story. Well I'd like to know if you like it, or not. What you think of it. What was your favourite/least favourite part. Whether you thought my writing was any good. Etc. I promise to respond to all reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second installment in "The Portal story" The end of this chapter is the end of the story that I wrote for class. depending on whether or not people would like more, I will write more. So let me know, either with a review or by voting on the pole on my profile.**

**I do not own Sam, Dean, Jensen or Jared, Unfourtunately. AND I do not know Jensen or Jared personally, unfortunately again, and I in no way mean to say that these are there exact personalities in real life…this is how I imagine them.**

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far.**

***

The Portal

By Lifespassion

Chapter Two

_"There's something happening here, what it is isn't exactly clear…I think we better stop children whats that sound everybody look whats going down."- **For what its worth, Buffalo Springfield**_

Sam and Dean Winchester had been fighting to close another hell gate. This one had been down in Mexico. Bobby, their friend and mentor had come with them but was knocked out cold. There was only one way to close the door, by physically closing it. Which was much easier said than done. Closing a hell gate was like closing the door on a tornado, but a tornado that was pushing outwards rather than sucking things in.

Somehow they had managed to do it, no doubt partially thanks to Sam's psychic, telekinetic powers. Then something weird had pulled them backward and now they were in a trailer.

"Dude where the hell are we."

"I don't know," answered Sam, then he turned around. His eyes widened and he slapped Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Dean turned around and faced…himself. "Jesus! Goddamn skin walkers."

"What?" asked Jared finally snapping out of the shock of seeing himself suddenly appear in Jensen's trailer. "We're not skin walkers, we're human."

"that's what they all say." said Dean raising his pistol. He had had more than one encounter with, creature who had shown up deciding to look like him.

"Whoa, whoa." Jensen stepped forward, "Do you think you could calm down for like two seconds." Dean kept the gun pointed at Jensen's face.

"Something tells me that's not a prop, Jensen." said Jared low under his breath.

"Hold on, did you just say a prop?" asked Sam, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, we're on set and you guys just came through some weird black hole-y thing into my trailer, which by the way, you made a mess."

"He sounds just like me," said Dean smiling slightly "does a better impression than that other skin walker did."

"Now I know what you mean when you said it was unnerving to see someone who looked like you," said Sam, who had never had to face himself before.

"Do you mind not talking like we're not here?" asked Jared crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry," said Sam.

"Don't apologize!" said Dean making a face at his brother. "They're monsters."

"No we are not," Jensen shook his head. This was just to weird. He was more certain than anything that it was, Dean standing there, no one could look that much like him, it was like looking in a mirror. "Okay, I'm going to put in a movie, and I just want you two to watch." He moved slowly over to the T.V. Dean's gun was pointed at his head the entire time. Jensen moved to the T.V. and turned it on, inserting the first disk from season one of 'Supernatural'. The menu popped up, along with the music, and Jensen pressed play.

-

One hour and a hundred clips from episodes later Sam got up and turned off the T.V.

"So you guys are actors, playing us…on T.V." he stated trying to work things out.

"Yes, exactly answered Jensen," In real life, he was slightly more like Sam's character, though less moody and broody, than he was like Dean, and Jared, well Jared ate like Dean and loved women like Dean.

"So now what?" asked Dean.

"We try and find our way back." answered Sam

"Got any bright idea's?" asked Jared, to his counterpart. Sam shook his head.

"You guys, said you were in Mexico right?" asked Jensen.

"Yeah," answered Dean.

"So we got to the set where we are planning on filming that episode." Jensen got up and opened the door to his trailer, the rest followed.

"Mind if we grab something to eat? I remember the food here is really good." said Dean referring to the time he and Sam had worked a job on a movie set with crazy conjured ghosts.

"Sure, whatever." said Jensen.

"Actually, where are the washrooms?" asked Sam.

"Go left down there," Jared pointed "Then it's the first door on your right."

-

Dean was enjoying some of the mini sandwiches that were out on a platter, when a hot red head walked up his way.

"Hungry?" she asked smiling suggestively, and running a hand down his arm. She was expecting his usual gentle rebuff but this time he smiled at her, with the characteristic 'Dean Winchester' smile he used on set.

"I am."

-

Sam walked out of the bathroom to get a slap in the face.

"Oh , wow." he shook his head "Owww. Can I ask what the heck that was for?"

Caren put her hands on her hips. "You know perfectly well what that was for." her bottom lip trembled "You're always playing with my emotions, its not fair."

"I really don't know what you talking about," said he tried to force a smile and walk past.

"Don't walk away from me!" she cried. Sam turned around to face her "I know there is more to you." Sam got the sudden sick feeling like she might know about his powers. He instantly went on the defensive, shutting down his emotions and setting his mouth in a hard, serious line.

"There is nothing more to me." he said in a dark tone. Her eyes water and she burst in to tears, running away. He felt guilty for hurting her feelings. Dread washed over him as he realized that the woman who had just run off was probably Jared's girlfriend.

-

Dianna wheeled around the corner, she had come to apologies face to face. She had sat at home feeling guilty for not trusting Jensen. Then she saw him, making out up against the wall, with Gwen.

"LIAR!" she shouted.

Dean looked up in surprise. A black haired woman in a nice suit was looked at him angrily, her hands clenched in tight little fists. Gwen pulled back from his embrace, straitening her clothes.

"Maybe I should go," she started to walk away but Gwen grabbed her by the hair and the two women started fighting.

-

Caren ran right into Jared.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Baby what happened?" she tried to hold her but she pounded her small arms against his chest and then as he was about to release her she collapsed onto him.

"Why are you so mean to me," she sniffled against his shirt.

"I…I don't know what your talking about." he answered looking at her. She pulled back.

"Why do you always act so clueless, why can't you ever accept responsibility for any of the conversations we ever have."

"I do take responsibility." he protested and then Sam walked around the corner and Caren screamed.

-

Jensen walked around the corner just in time to see his girlfriend hands fisted in Gwen's hair. He ran over.

"Dianna what the hell do you think your doing?" he demanded. Both the women's jaws dropped as they looked back and forth between Dean and Jenson, who looked like the same person to both the girls.

"You…you were kissing her." said Dianna then she looked at Dean "I mean he was kissing? Okay." he hands went to her hips "Which one of you is the stunt double and which one is Jensen."

Jensen shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe you couldn't tell that that wasn't me…I'm Jensen" He looked at Dean then back at Dianna "Then again we do look a lot alike."

"Yes you do." she answered

"Gwen will you clear this up once and for all. Except for just now while you were making out with my…stunt double have we ever, done anything?" he raised a brow. Gwen's cheeks flushed.

"No," she answered quietly.

"See, I told you," He looked at Gwen "You can go, Dean, follow me."

-

Somehow or another, they all ended up making it to building 402, the set for the Mexican hell gate. Dianna was comfortable and content thinking that Dean was just a stunt double. Caren on the other hand was shaking like a leaf as she held onto Jared and eyed Sam warily.

They didn't have to wait or push any buttons. The portal opened up exactly where it had in Sam and Dean's universe.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys." said Sam as he shook Jensen and Jared's hands "Sorry I scared you Caren." but Caren didn't say anything. She was staring wide eyed at the portal in the middle of the building. The wind was getting stronger.

Everyone closed their eyes, the wind got stronger and stronger and then it stopped. They each opened their eyes slowly. That's when they realized what had happened. Jensen and Jared looked around and looked overhead. A hot Mexican sun was shining and Sam and Dean, Dianna and Caren were all still standing with them. They had gone through the portal too.

Jared and Jensen spoke in unison.

"Oh shit."

**Well, that's the end. If you want more, please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Portal

PART II

By Lifespassion

Chapter One

**And the story continues thanks to the requests of wonderful readers and reviewers. (A whole school year later. By the way, I did get a good mark on part one :)**

**I am going to write each part as if it were a short story, standing alone on its own. Bear with me please and let me know what you think, please.**

*******

"_Both small and great things must equally possess form. The mind cannot picture to itself a thing without form, nor conceive a form of unlimited dimensions."_

_**-Zhuangzi **_

**(I am doing all of part two with old quotes instead of song lyrics-they just fit [plus some of them inspired my idea for Part two].)**

***

(The quotes are important for these chapters...really.)

The hot Mexican summer sun was blazing down on a group of six individuals who were standing by an old abandoned gas station in the middle of the dessert. The air was hot and dry and the sun made the dun dirt seem a whole lot brighter than it actually was.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Caren, a short blond girl with big blue eyes.

"I think we went through the portal with them," answered Jared, her much taller, brown haired and dark eyed boyfriend.

Sam, a slightly more rustic looking version of Jared, though still virtually identical, was trying to process everything. This didn't make any sense. It was one thing for him and his brother, Dean, to go through a portal to another world where monsters were only on T.V and Sam and Dean were nothing but characters on a hit T.V. show, but it was another thing to make it back with no complications, creatures or demons waiting for them. Plus, there was Jensen and Jared-their other-dimensional-actor-selves and their girlfriends to try and account for. Why had they been sucked through as well?

"No shit Sherlock," said Dean folding his arms around his chest. Dean scowled at his surrounding, there was not a car in site to hot wire and he was pretty sure that the old gas station had long ago been cleaned out.

"So what do we do now?" asked Dianna, a slim dark haired woman in a fashionable business suit and high heels. She was clinging onto Jensen's arm and showing no signs of letting go any time soon.

"Why do I feel like I'm playing the game 'what would the Winchesters do?' this is ridiculous" said Jensen, shaking his head. "Okay, so you guys were fighting, trying to close a hell gate in Mexico. We're in Mexico now, obviously not near the hell gate, but if we are in Mexico that means so is Bobby, as long as he didn't't get sucked into a portal to some other world."

"Bobby, of course," said Sam pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He hit the number two and waited. The phone rang, and rang.

***

Bobby was laying on the ground when he heard the ringing. At first he thought it was his ears but as he sat up and blinked he realized it was his phone that was ringing. he grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, where are you?"

"Where do you think I am." His head was still throbbing, the sun was up, which meant that he had been out for at least a couple of hours. He ran a hand over his head and felt the lump that was there.

"I don't know, where are you?"

"I'm at the damn Hell's Gate, where the hell are you?" Bobby got up and moved over to his car. The impala was still parked beside it.

"We don't know, Dean's here with us."

"With us what do you mean with us, and how did you two go anywhere, the cars still here."

"I don't know," Sam hesitated and Bobby heard muffled voices in the background "Bobby, I think Dean and I went through a portal."

"A portal what kind of a portal?" Bobby checked his car over once to make sure everything was in place.

"A dimensional portal, and Bobby, we brought some people back over with us."

"What would you want to go and do a think like that for?" asked Bobby incredulously. He started the engine.

"We didn't do it, they just came through."

"Where are you guys anyway, I'll come and pick you up."

"We're at an abandoned gas station, somewhere on the edge of the dessert."

"Can you narrow it down a little, the dessert is pretty damn big."

"Hold on a second," there was more muffled noise "I got a newspaper that says Linton"

"That's only twenty miles from here, I'll be up as soon as I can."

"Thanks Bobby."

***

Dean was standing out in the sun, waiting for Bobby. He and his brother were alternating keeping watch while the rest of the group stayed inside the old abandoned gas station and waited in the, still ridiculously hot, shade.

"Jeez, and I used to complain about the heat on set," said Jared running a hand through his damp hair. Everyone except the brothers, who were used to braving just about every weather condition in the book, was feeling the heat. Dianna had long ago abandoned the need to cling to Jensen, it was just too hot, and had also abandoned a good portion of her clothing. Her blazer and dress shirt were in a pile on the ground leaving her in nothing but a spaghetti-strap and a skirt.

"I am so hot," said Caren wiping a hand across her forehead.

"Yes you are," said Jared. Caren smacked him playfully, to tell the truth she loved the compliment, even though it was incredibly cliche.

Sam rolled his eyes and tired not to look over at Dianna, who's dry wit had come out with the heat and who Sam was finding her was completely attracted to. ~She's taken, you moron!~ he chastised himself. ~and she's from another world completely.~

The low grumble of a car's engine caught everyone's attention. It was faint enough that everyone knew it was a fair distance away, but loud enough to know that the vehicle was coming closer.

Dean was already on his cell phone.

"Bobby, that you?"

"What are you talking about, I'm still driving your way."

"Then if that's not you who is it?" Dean looked out into the desert squinting to try and see better. "I'll call you back." Dean hung up the phone as the rest of the group came to stand beside him.

"No one we know?" asked Sam

"Not that I can tell," replied Dean. He could make out the car now, it was a 89' firebird. No one the boys knew well drove that car.

Five minutes later the car pulled to a stop in front of the small group.

"You young people lost?" asked at man who looked to be in his early fifties. He was tall, about six two and a couple pounds on Dean, but not in muscle.

"No, we're just waiting for a pickup," answered Dean smoothly. The man eyed the boys, his eyebrows coming closer together.

"Y'all look a lot a like. What are 'ya twin sets of cousins?"

"Brothers actually," answered Sam.

"All of you?"

"Yes."

"Such a shame." The man's eyes turned black "That mean's I gotta kill you all."

Dianna swung a iron pipe at the man's head and knocked him back a couple feet. His body lay motionless.

Everyone stood in awe for a couple of seconds.

"Where did that come from?" asked Jensen, doing classic Dean eyebrows.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God," repeated Caren over and over again, rocking slightly with each repetition.

"Come on," Dianna looked back and forth at the Winchester's and Jensen's wide and staring eyes. "I am dating one of the leading men of the hit T.V show, Supernatural. I have seen every single episode at least four times. No way does a strange car come up in the middle of the desert right after closing a hell gate and it not be some crazy demon."

"I thought you said you didn't't believe in demon's," said Jensen.

"I also didn't't believe in portals that sucked you into alternative universes and doubles that are actually hero's. If they exist why not demon's and ghosts and ghouls?!" She threw her arms up and the pipe down. "Am I honestly the only person who saw that plot twist?" No one answered and Sam and Dean shifted their weight uneasily. "You have got to be kidding me." With that she stalked off.

Dean turned to Jensen.

"She is quite the girl."

"I know, she's great," Jensen smiled then he looked down at the unconscious body laying on the dusty ground. "So what do we do with dark eyes here?"

"Tie him up and wait for Bobby so we can all sit down and have a nice little chat together."

***

**Alright, that is all for chapter three (IE. chapter one of part two). I hope that you all liked it, especially those who asked for this to continue. Sorry that it took so long, but hey 'C'est la vie" **

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Portal

PART II

By Lifespassion

Chapter two

***

**Thank you to all the people who have read and review this story and all my stories.  
Its really nice to get feedback on my work and I totally appreciate it.**

**Once again. I own nothing and know no one, this is all just from my head and no reflection of the actual characters/actors.**

*******

"_Pale, beyond porch and portal, _

_Crowned with calm leaves, she stands _

_Who gathers all things mortal _

_With cold immortal hands."_

_**-Algernon Charles Swinburne **_

**(****Does that set the tone for the chapter of what?)**

*******

Twenty minutes later a familiar car pulled up and Bobby stepped out.

"Hey Bobby," said Dean. "Listen, before you go any further, I think it is important that you know…"

Jensen and Jared and the girls were already standing outside.

"What in the hell?"

"That you know that the people who came through were us."

"And then some, you sure they ain't shifters."

"Yeah we're sure Bobby," said Jared stepping up.

Holly water went flying this way and that. Bobby moved faster than any of the boys ever remembered him being able to move and approximately thirty seconds later each and every one of them had a wet face and nick on their arms.

"What the hell!" Jensen and Jared demanded one after another. Each clutching their own arms. Caren was crying/whimpering also clutching her arm.

"Dammit," growled Dianna hissing against the sting. There was no smoke no howling in pain and Bobby watched them all intently. "Are you satisfied yet?" asked Diana through gritted teeth.

"I told you they're not shifters Bobby," said Dean alread closing his small scratch. Bobby had barely really knicked them. It was more like a scratch from a cat than an actual knife wound.

"Well why are they here?" asked Bobby.

"I told you on the phone, we don't know."

"Would you guys stop talking like we're not here," pleaded Caren, her voice taking on a definitely winy edge. Caren was definitely an indoor girl and she was not having a good day at all.

"Sorry," said Bobby. "And sorry for the cut, I just had to be sure."

"We know," answered Dianna.

"Bobby," said Jared turning towards the others. "Meet, Jared, he plays me on television in their world. And this is Caren, his girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you." Jared and Dianna shook hands with Bobby who was eyeing them suspiciously.

"This is Jensen, the other me, and this lovely lady," Dean winked and smiled at Dianna. She rolled her eyes "is Dianna, Jensen's girlfriend."

"Hey."

"Hey." They shook hands, then Jared, Jensen, Sam and Dean all shoved their hands into their pockets at the same time. The girls and Bobby eyed them, eyebrows raised. Dean glanced at Jensen. Jared glanced at Sam. Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"So," said Dianna breaking the silence. "What now?"

**-**

Night fell.

The small group remained out in the desert but set up a make shift camp using their survival supplies, they had more than enough to go around.

Dean started up a fire and they all sat around waiting for the water to boil so they could enjoy some Mr. Noodles.

"So you guys are really just actors?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah," said Jared.

"And you guys really hunt monsters," said Jensen emphatically. It was not a question, he knew the answer and he knew that this was just way to weird. A part of him was waiting to wake up in bed and find that someone had slipped something into his food or booze, but it was all so damned realistic.

"Bobby, do you have a theory on this craziness yet?" asked Dianna.

"Some kind of demon, who has plans for you guys. Maybe some sort of sacrifice. Even though you fellus' are from different dimensions I would bet by the looks of you that you have the same blood."

"So they need our blood?" asked Jared.

"Seems reasonable, in a completely unreasonable way," said Caren.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there, you guys are taking this like my word goes, its just a theory and I haven't had a chance to look at my books yet." said Bobby raising his hands in self defence.

"But your theories are almost always right Bobby, like nine times out of ten," said Caren.

"Okay, I think you're show might be a little selective, I mean Bobby's good," said Dean. "But he's not that good."

"Even, I admit, I'm wrong more often than that."

"Yeah, like maybe eight out of ten times," joked Jared. Chuckles resounded around the fire and water was distributed out. A companionable silence crept around the fire as they all ate.

-

The night sky was clear and the air cool. Everyone was asleep except for Sam who was doing his two hour shift on fire picket/night watch. He was really feeling the time when a rustle of blankets drew his attention.

Dianna, wrapped up like an Eskimo, came speed-waddling over to the fire.

"How is it so damn hot in the day and so Damn cold at night," she complained in a harsh whisper, loud enough that Sam could hear her but quiet enough that she didn't disturb anyone's sleep.

"Haven't you ever been out in the dessert before?"

"No," she sat down close to the fire. Sam wanted to warn her not to sit too close but he stopped himself. She was a smart girl and she was a snappy girl. Something told him that she wouldn't take warnings about simple things like how close to sit to a fire, well. She sighed and looked up. "Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah," but Sam wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at the dessert goddess all huddled up in blankets. He warned himself again that she was taken-by his brothers alternate-dimensional twin. If she wasn't though…if she was free, if he were free to act, he would offer her another blanket and cuddle space close to his side.

-

Morning came quickly and with it came the knowledge that somehow, in the middle of the night, even with people staying up and keeping watch, they had moved. Not just the small area around the fire, but the gas station and the cars. Still, there was no doubt that they had moved, or rather been moved. Dean was the first to notice that there was a forest on one side, where the desert had extended out, and a beach on the other.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" asked Caren

"I have no clue." said Sam running a hand through his hair.

"Its got to be a trickster right?" asked Dianna.

"Would make sense," said Bobby "But why, tricksters punish people who get cocky and think they are better than everyone else."

"Like collage professors and school jocks," said Dean, remembering the trickster they had dealt with. Dean had to admit, the guy had, had style. He hadn't enjoyed having to steak the demi-god.

"Its out of character though," said Sam "I mean the trickster works in our dimension, sure he is powerful enough to do…just about anything he wants, creating reality out of nothing but then again, I don't think her is to active in your world."

"Who knows, our world may not be as chalked full of everyday monsters. Which, by the way, you guys would never be able to keep it a secret. The whole bad guys and monsters are real. That is the one unrealistic thing," said Dianna "You run into too many things and people talk would never stay a secret, people love to talk."

"What's you're point?" asked Dean

"My point," said Dianna glaring at Dean "Is that it could be in our dimension as well just acting more subtly."

"Its possible," agreed Sam.

"Anything is possible," came a voice from behind the group. Everyone turned to see a beautiful woman in a long sweeping black dress. Her hair was snow white and her skin almost as pale. Her eyes were jet black but sparkled like stars. She repeated herself. "Anything is possible."

***

**That's all for chapter four Please let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

The Portal

PART II

By Lifespassion

Chapter two

***

**Once again. I own nothing and know no one, this is all just from my head and no reflection of the actual characters/actors.**

**This chapter is mostly dialogue, very intense dialogue but dialogue.**

**Thank you again to all the people who follow this story, this update has been due for a long while, but it is nice and long so I hope you like it. This is the last chapter for part two so if you want a part three then holler out and let me know. Peace dudes.**

*

"_Fate sits on these dark battlements, and frowns; _

_And as the portals open to receive me, _

_Her voice, in sullen echoes, through the courts, _

_Tells of a nameless deed."_

_-**Ann Radcliffe **_

***

Sam, Dean and Bobby all reached for their guns simultaneously.

"That really won't be necessary," She blinked, her eyes stayed the same uncanny shimmering black. "It won't be very effective either."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Dean, his pistol still raised towards the enchanting woman. The cloth of her black dress and hair seemed to flow around her like they were in water. The fabric moved lazily, though restlessly around her body ebbing and flowing in an unseen current. Her hair was suspended around her as if gravity only had half a hold upon her, but it never went in front of her face.

"My name is Lachesis." She stepped closer to the group, it was as if she was descending down from a platform. Dianna watched the woman's feet as she moved forward, they never touched the sandy earth but hovered a millimeter above, not a single grain of sand stirred.

"Stay back," said Dean.

"You are in no position to order me around Dean Winchester." Her voice, which had been soft, was immediately ancient and hollow.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than just your name Dean." Her voice took on a human quality once again

"What are you?" asked Caren no longer clinging to Jared's arm like a little child.

"I am one of the Moirai."

"What?" asked Dianna, it was a term she was unfamiliar with.

"I am the dispenser of lots."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Jared.

"It mean's she's a fate," answered Bobby who had been trying to figure out why he had recognised the name Lachesis. It was from ancient Greek mythology. Lachesis was the dispenser of lots, the fate of action.

"She's fate? As in like destiny?" asked Dean, his eyebrows shooting upwards. Dean had never believed in fate. His life was what he made of it. He made his own choices and no one could tell him what his destiny was.

"Not fate," corrected Sam. "One of the fates. Three goddesses who controlled humans fate and fortune. Rumor had it they were so powerful that not even the gods could interfere with their will."

"You really are a nerd aren't you," said Dianna. It was more of a statement, a confirmation, then a question.

"Why do you need three? Don't we all have one destiny? One fate?" Dean asked still not happy with the idea.

"There is fate of spirit-mind, fate of body and fate of choice." Came Lachesis' hauntingly beautiful voice.

"So which are you?" asked Jensen.

"She's choice if I'm not mistaken," answered Bobby.

"That is correct," Lachesis nodded her head slowly. "Though I already stated who and what I am. I am the dispenser of lots"

"So why are you here? What do you want?" asked Dianna.

"I want to offer you a choice..." she turned to Dean. "A chance to change your fate. Let me be clear, a chance to change your own personal fate, not fate as a whole. Your choice will affect others, affect you whole dimension. A change of fate is not a choice given oft' to humans so take it with the ut-most respect and humility Mr. Winchester."

"Listen sister, I've had my fill of choices and my soul is already bartered off."

"I do not want your soul. What I want is to prevent the end of the world."

"What are you talking about?"

"A nameless deed."

"What?"

"You know what happens to Dean?" asked Sam stepping forward.

"Yes."

"Then help him? Can't you help him get his soul back, change his destiny."

"That I cannot do."

"Then why are you here?" asked Caren.

"To prevent the nameless deed. To offer a chance to change your fate."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe if you would all shut up for two seconds and let the fate speak then we could find out what the flip she is offering." Dianna was flippant. Dean glowered at her. "Look she brought us here. She is clearly really powerful, as if you can't feel it practically rolling off her in waves." Everyone shifted thier weigh. There was definitely an aura of power around Lachesis.

"What is the choice?" asked Dean

"I brought you all here so that you could all listen, because this choice is essentially Dean's and Dean's alone. However, what he decides will affect you all directly." She paused, everyone was listening intently. "I opened a portal to another world for a reason."

"What reason?" asked Sam

"Shut up and let her talk," snapped Dean.

"I wanted you all to meet, I figured that would make the transition easier if Dean made the safe choice." Everyone glanced at Dean who glared back and looked to Lachesis. He couldn't get over her eyes. "Dean's soul will get dragged into hell unless you and your dimensional double switch."

A chorus of denial welled up all around Dean. Time seemed to slow for him.

"Hold on if we switch won't the demons or whatever come after my soul?" asked Jensen.

"No."

Jensen seemed to consider.

"I'll do it, he answered. I mean its up to you Dean, but I'll do it."

"No Jensen!" cried Dianna. "You've watched the show, Dean gets the shit beaten out of him on a regular basis."

"Hey," said Dean indigently.

"Its true," shot Dianna "You may win your battles but you get beaten up and you win because you have experience." she turned to face Jensen again "You don't have training and years of experience if you come over here you'll die!"

"But I won't get dragged into hell," he said, I'd be saving someones life. Someone who has saved a lot of lives."

"Why won't whoever wants Dean's soul come after Jensen?" asked Sam

"Because while their blood is the same and the makeup is the same they do not have the same souls. Each dimension has its own collection sytem and they do not, cannot cross the walls of time and space."

"So he'll be completely safe here?" asked Dean who was still deciding.

"Yes."

"There is one more thing," said Lachesis. Everyone's head swiveled to look at her. "If Dean goes Sam must trade as well."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Caren, making the connection that Sam would be trading places as well.

"Hold on why?" asked Sam, who had not liked the idea of his brother leaving him but also didn't like the idea of leaving two people who looked like them but had none of the same experience they had to fend for themselves in a much more dangerous dimension then they were used to.

"I cannot tell you."

"You mean you will not," said Bobby

"I have already said much."

"You can't go Jared, you can't I won't let you please don't go," begged Caren.

"I'm not going to lie, I am not to keen on the idea of living here in the dimension," said Jared "And its Dean who is in danger not Sam, why should both doubles switch."

Lachesis did not answer.

"I'll train em' and watch over them," said Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby," said Jensen.

"Jensen no."

"I have to."

Dean looked at Jensen. Jared looked at Sam. Then Dean looked back at Lachesis.

"I'll do it."

***

**That's all folks. Hope that you liked it. Let me know what you thought. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Portal

PART III

By Lifespassion

Chapter One

**Once again. I own nothing and know no one, this is all just from my head and no reflection of the actual characters/actors.**

**Thank you again to all the people who follow this story. I know it has been a long while since I updated, but you know how life can be sometimes right? And I also wanted to finish writing the story before I began posting the chapters.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**000**

"_Like the men we used to be and are we suppose to think? Mysteries, maybe not  
It's getting hot, we better configure the plot… « __**Man I used to Be, K-OS**_

Caren lunged forward towards Dean, ready to hit him for choosing to take away her boyfriend. a flash of light blinded everyone for a moment, and just as suddenly as they had arrived in the world of Supernatural they were back home.

" I hate you!" Caren lunged at Dean. He had every chance to dodge or perry her attack but he stood and took the punch square on the jaw. It hurt Caren's hand more than his face, since she had no idea how to hit someone.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you bastard!" she was crying openly at this point. Dianna went over to Caren and pulled her away from Dean before she could do any more damage.

"Caren, Caren."

"Let me go!"

"No, not until you calm down."

"He took my Jensen."

"Jensen agreed to go. He's saving Dean's soul. Its not like he did it for fun Caren."

Caren broke down, her knees collapsing underneath her.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Sam.

"What do you think?" Dianna looked at him.

000

Menwhile in the world of supernatural.

"So what now?" asked Jared looking to Bobby for guidance.

"Now we go underground."

"I thought that you were going to teach us how to fight," stated Jensen.

"I'm going to teach you how to survive, and the best way to do that is run, now, get in the truck." Bobby went over to his truck and got in. Jared and Jensen followed behind him pilling into the truck.

"This is actually pretty terrifying," admitted Jensen. It was. The idea that everything that he had played and pretended was real in this world was absolutely petrifying. Still, if this world was real, then it was better this way. At least he had a chance of living. Dean would have been doomed.

000

By Friday, three days later, it was all over the tabloids that Jensen and Caren had broken up. There were photo's and reports, but Caren, as upset as she was had the decency to keep her mouth shut and refused to be interviewed.

Who would believe the truth anyway?

"I don't know how I feel about this," said Sam.

"I insist," said Dianna pouring herself another glass of juice and handing one to each of the brothers. "Neither of you know how to get along in this world."

"Believe me, its got to be a hell of a lot easier than in our world."

"In some ways I'm sure," Dianna took a drink. "Do either of you know what being famous is like?"

"Well everyone knows who we are," said Dean cockily.

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"What? You think we are actually going to pretend to be Jensen and Jared."

"They are pretending to be you aren't they?"

"Well they don't have a choice."

"And neither do you," Dianna folder her arms across her chest. "What happens if you two ever switch back huh?"

"We won't."

"Oh really? Because I figure all you have its two years."

"How do you figure that?" asked Sam.

"The contract gave you a year to live correct?" she directed the question at Dean.

"Yeah."

"so what happens when the year is up and they can't collect."

"Nothing."

"Exactly the contract is broken."

"I'm not buying it," said Dean.

"Well tough hot shot because I asked Eric, the creator of the series what he thought would happen if the demon's couldn't collect and he said that they would keep trying. So I asked for how long and he started to say forever then he told me he would get back to me. I guess I got him thinking and they had a whole meeting about how long after the contract comes due do they have to collect. Well," She sat down across from them. "He said if the term came full circle again then the contract is rendered broken."

"So we could have stayed over there and just outrun them for two years?" asked Dean sarcastically.

"As if you could last that long. Anyways," she continued on before Dean could interrupt her. "The way I see it, you need to leave Jared and Jensen's lives in some semblance of order for when they come back. So you have to do their jobs, not work any credit card scams and try not to do anything to expensive or stupid."

"And you want us to stay here?"

"Jared and I are in love Sam, and as weird as it will be to have a look alike of him in my house I have to at least be here when he comes back."

"You can do that without us," said Dean getting up.

"No, she can't" said Sam. "What do you suggest?"

"That the three of us go on vacation for a few weeks while the cast takes a break from shooting. It will give you some time away from the world and some time to adjust to not being allowed to carry around an arsenal wherever you go."

"Alright," agreed Sam and then he looked to his brother. "Well, if you're staying then I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

000

That's all for now. Hope you liked this chapter. Expect the next installment soon. Make me happy let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

The Portal

PART III

By Lifespassion

Chapter Two

**Once again. I own nothing and know no one, this is all just from my head and no reflection of the actual characters/actors.**

**Here is the next chaper of part three. I expect to update again before the end of this month. **

**000**

_"Till now, I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you..." -**Heart**_

Jared dogged out of the way of a hellhound. It couldn't drag him down into hell since he wasn't from the same dimention but that didn't mean that it couldn't kill him.

"Get your ass out of the way boy!" Bobby yelled. Jared ducked and Bobby fired his shotgun. The lound wimper of a wounded hellhound filled the air, then nothing but silence.

"That was close," Jensen came and gave Jared an arm up.

"To close," said Bobby. "What in the hell happened to the two of you keeping a low profile."

"I'm sorry," Jared said. "I forgot that I was in another world for a minute."

"Well you can't forget it or your gunna get yourself and Jensen killed."

"I forgot last week," said Jensen. He had walked out into a shopping center to buy some suplies-it was a big place filled with lots of people and at least a few demons. It had ended back at the hotel in a bloody fight against two demons. Still, people with black eyes were a lot eisier to deal with then invisible creatures that can tear to you to shreds. Both Jensen and Jared were still shaken.

"We better get a move on," said Bobby. "Before the hotel staff finish dialing 911 and the cops show up with reports of gunfire."

"I thought that we got all that cleared up," said Jensen.

"You may have had one cop that thought you were innocent and tried to clear your name but that doesn't mean that everyone on the police force and FBI think you two are hero's," said Bobby dryly. "Not get you stuff and lets get out of here."

ooo

"If one more person asks me for my autograph I am going to punch them in the face," said Dean plopping down onto the couch of Dianna's cabin. The cabin was very open in design and very modern. It was more of a beach house than anything else, with white walls and stylish art. Sam had already taken the time to compliment Dianna on her choises of both literature and art, but Dianna was unmoved by his charm. There was something to be said for how you viewed someone when you knew that your boyfriend was in another dimention risking thier life to keep the person in front of you safe.

"No you won't," said Dianna, flipping some burgurs on the stove. She madea wicked salsa burger and already Dean's mouth was wattering from the smell of the patties cooking.

"If you tried dressing like a normal person instead of the character everyone thinks you play on T.V it might be easier," suggested Sam who had tried to adopt a less apealing style of clothing. In truth trading in his jeans and plad dress shirts for sweats made him no less noticable, due to his above average hight and build. The same could be said for Dean, who was not all that much shorter...only Dean seemed to be making no attempt to mold his style into something less conspicuos.

"Shut up suck up," Dean shot his brother a dirty look.

"Remeber," said Dianna as she flipped another burger. "You boys only have about another week before we have to get back to regular society.

"Not looking forward to it," the boys said at the same time.

Dianna laughed.

"You know, it used to take Jared and Jensen a dozen times to say the lines in sync like you two just did."

"Thats beccause we are actually brothers and they just play brothers."

"Dinner is almost ready, Sam would you grab some plates and glasses. Dean can you grab the toppings from the counter and put them on the table?"

The boys moved to comply and soon the three of them were sitting contentedly at the table enjoying the burgurs.

000

Jared and Jensen looked down at the MRE's (meals ready to eat...its a millitary pakaged food) Bobby had handed them.

"Are you sure we can't just send you out to get something?" asked Jensen eyeing the pakage.

"Thank you," said Bobby sarcastically. "Good to know that you two don't care if I stick my neck out to get killed in order to get you some first class dining. Shut your pie hole and eat."

Jared was already diving into the meal. He had gotten a spaghetti packet which tasted exactly like canned spaghetti so he was content.

"You know that's not what I meant," said Jensen opeing up his MRE. "Its just that this..."he gestured to the food. "Looks discusting."

"Its the food of hero's" said Bobby refering to all the soldiers who ate MRE's. Jensen shut up then and ate the food. He hadn't meant to make a fuss or sound ungratefull. In fact he had been trying not to make much of a sound at all the last few weeks. Jared was really worried about him. Jensen may have been the less talkative of the two naturally but Jensen's abormal silence was unseteling, which made it so that even though complaining about MRE's was a pretty lame topic for conversation Jared was still happy to have it brought up.

Bobby watched the two young actors eat thier meals. With the exceptions of walking into a shopping mall and trying to use old ID from another dimention the boys were doing really well. They hadn't needed much extra instruction with guns or with any of the tools of the trade. Sure, they both had a lot of learning and studying to do if they wanted to survive and know thier enemy but Bobby was impressed none-the-less.

He moved over to the window to take a peek outside. There was no one about, the sun had already set and it seemed that the night would be a quiet one. They haddn't been followed.

Bobby let his mind wander as he sat in the table by the window. He hoped everything was going okay for the boys.

000

Dianna was sitting on the couch watching the fire burn down. Dean was sleeping peacefully in the upstairs bedroom. It had taken two weeks but Dean was finally able to sleep soundly. Before, it had simply been to different too...peaceful for a good nights rest, which was exactly what Dianna was not getting.

Sam moved over towards her. As he came close her noticed the faint sparkle of tears upon her cheeks.

Dianna turned as she heard him aproach. She made no motion to wipe away the tears.

"Hey Sam, how are you tonight?"

"I'm doing okay," he came to sit down beside her. "What about you? You don't look so hot?"

"I miss him." She inhailed shakily and then started to cry again. "Oh Sam, I'm so worried. Your world is such a dangerous place. I just want him to make it back to me."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dianna and she burried herself into his arms.

More than ever Sam was sure that Jared would do everything in his power to get back to this dimention, he had one hell of a woman waiting for his return.

000

Thats all folks hope that you like it. Please let me know. I finished writing it at 3 something in the morning so there might be a few errors, otherwise I hope it makes sense :)


End file.
